<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Date (Miya Osamu x Reader) by lady_rice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215035">The Date (Miya Osamu x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice'>lady_rice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu panics when he realizes he forgot an important date with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Date (Miya Osamu x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Implied BokuAkaa but can also be platonic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu scowls, vigorously scrubbing the frying pan. There’s a damn stain that just wouldn’t budge. He scrubs harder, grunting. Ito-san, an elderly cook Osamu had hired months before, frowns at Osamu’s frustrated scrubbing.</p><p>“Miya-san,” the man starts, his gravelly voice catching Osamu’s attention. “Ya should leave that for the staff. It’s way past closing time. Shouldn’t you go home an’ rest?</p><p>Osamu sighs heavily, stretching out the kinks on his neck and back. His shoulders and arm are aching. His fingertips have pruned from all the dishes he’s done. He wistfully longs for your massages, but he just sighs again. “’S fine, Ito-san. Ya really should be the one goin’ home. It’s late, and we had a busy day. Already let the young’r ones clock out. Ya should rest, it’s gonna be busy again t’morrow.”</p><p>The older man rolls his eyes and Osamu huffs out a tired laugh. Really, the old man knows that he takes care of himself well enough; with age you learn to listen to the demands of your tired body. Ito-san shakes his head at his young boss who seems to be determined to work himself to an early grave. Ito-san hollers out the hall, “Oi! Yukira-chan! Can ye help the boss here with the cleaning?”</p><p>A younger woman (a bit older than Osamu) bustles in the kitchen, putting away the sanitation equipment she had been using. She tsks at Osamu, pushing him away from the sink as she mutters, “Miya-san! Why are you still here? Go home already! You’ve been working double– no, triple shifts the whole week! Leave all those to me and Kirari. She’s just finishing up with the register.”</p><p>Kirari comes in the kitchen, snickering at how their boss is being pushed out by Ito-san and Yukira-san. Osamu huffs a bit indignantly – really, shouldn’t they be a bit more afraid of him? He’s the boss! He scowls at Kirari but she just sniggered further.</p><p>“Ya boss, why don’t ya try goin’ home fer once? You’ve been practically living in here,” Kirari smirks at him.</p><p>Ito-san nods sagely. “Mah, leave the actual work for us, Miya-san. Go home. Spend some time with yer wife.”</p><p>Osamu coughs, muttering a “Not married yet.” But he winces when Yukira hollers from inside the kitchen (he swears the woman has bionic hearing), “And if you keep ignoring her, she’d leave you! Go! Home!”</p><p>Kirari cackles at Osamu’s chastised expression, not even feeling an ounce of fear that she’s laughing at her boss. Ito-san chuckles, while Osamu stands there looking at them with a half-grateful, half-betrayed expression. He starts to pack up, movements slow from exhaustion. Ito-san helps Kirari in putting away the chairs and tables. Kirari comments, “Oh yeah, Miya-san, isn’t your date with Y/N-san this week? We thought you were gonna take a day off.”</p><p>Osamu shrugs, grabbing his backpack. “Uh, yeah, I’ve been meaning to take time off. Just need t’, uh, check the sched.” Osamu unlocks his phone and freezes. His head whips to the calendar, the schedule board, the clock, then back again to his phone.</p><p>Ito-san looks at his young boss curiously, noting the usual neutral expression shift into something akin to horror and panic. To his surprise, Osamu curses colorfully and loudly (the boss only curses when his brother is around, as far as he knows).</p><p>Osamu grabs his backpack, already running to the door. He looks back, “Kirari! Remember to take out the trash! Yukira-san, the leftovers! Ito-san, lock up! Please an’ thanks!” Osamu breaks into a run before they could even reply. The three of them look at each other.</p><p>Yukira-san smiles mischievously, “Bet ya a Friday shift he’s not gonna come in tomorrow.”</p><p>“Deal,” Kirari quips; while Ito-san shakes his head muttering, “Youth.”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Osamu runs all the way to the train station. He stops at the platform, heaving to catch his breath. He impatiently looks up the station clock. Five minutes until the train arrives. He dials your number again, fidgeting nervously when the call went straight to your voice mail. “Fuck,” he mutters already redialing. <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck.</em></p><p>He can’t believe he forgot. He berates himself, cursing again when his call is left unanswered. He shifts restlessly, checking the time again. Four minutes. You are probably totally furious, and rightfully so. He can’t believe he forgot. You two have been planning this date for weeks.</p><p>Admitting that you two had unhealthily busy schedules, you’ve decided to take a special date in one of the prestigious fine-dining restaurants in town. He’d been aching to try the food there so you surprised him by getting a reservation. How you did that when everyone’s fighting tooth and nail to even get a phone call, he didn’t know.</p><p>Osamu holds his phone in a death grip, cursing again as he checks the clock. Two minutes. You were gonna kill him. He winces, imagining how you must have been waiting at the restaurant. Fuck, he had never stood you up before. You were probably wearing that black dress he loved to see you in – the fabric clinging perfectly to your curves, dipping down your back, the slit riding up your soft thighs… <em>Fuck. </em>You’d have waited there for hours, checking your phone for any messages from him. <em>Shit, shit, shit. Yukira-san’s right, you’d totally end up leaving me.</em></p><p>Osamu breaks out of his thoughts with the blaring of the train. He tense, impatiently waiting for the train to stop. But it never did, the train just rushed on past the platform out of the station. He curses loudly. <em>Fuckin’ limited express. Fuck. Where the fuck is the rapid train?</em></p><p>He doesn’t check the time anymore, but it must’ve been another fifteen minutes before a train finally stops at the station. He sat through the whole ride numbly staring across his seat, thoughts running wildly in his head. How does he apologize? How will he earn your forgiveness? Fuck, please god, don’t let this be a break up. Nah, you’d forgive him right? You always forgave him. Fuck, but this is bigger than his usual fuck-ups. How angry are you? Can he hold you tonight? Fuck, he really misses you in his arms though. Sleeping on the couch doesn’t sound nice.</p><p>He nearly misses his stop, and Osamu curses at himself. <em>Fuckin’ fuck, get yer shit together. Yer s’pposed to be the one who has their shit together. For fuck’s sake. This is why Y/N’s gettin’ tired of yer shit. When was the last time ya even told her she looked pretty? Fuckin’ useless.</em></p><p>Osamu arrives at the apartment’s door, quietly slotting in the key and nervously twisting the knob. He takes in a deep breath, cursing inwardly for the last time; and steps in the dark apartment.</p><p>It was quiet. Too quiet that he can almost hear his heart threatening to pound of his chest. He quietly leaves his shoes by the rack, padding to the kitchen and living room to see if you were there.</p><p>You weren’t. He doesn’t know if he should be relieved, anxious, or sad that you weren’t waiting up for him. He walks down to the bedroom, quietly opening the door with bated breath. <em>Fuck, please be asleep an’ not be cryin’. Fuck. Please don’t be cryin’.</em></p><p>He stands by the doorway, and was…confused. You weren’t there. His heart clenches and for a second, the thought of you having left him crosses his mind. </p><p>The door to the adjoining bathroom suddenly opens, and he actually yelps. You, in your groggy surprise, yelps in turn. You clutch at your chest, calming down your beating heart. “‘Samu! Babe! Holy shit, you scared me!”</p><p>“It’s late, babe. Let’s go to sleep. 'Samu?” You look at Osamu, confusion turning into concern when he just stood there to stare at you. You decipher a mix of emotions on his face – confusion, relief, anxiousness, nervousness, and wariness.</p><p>“'Samu?” You tentatively ask, taking a step towards you him. You wave your hand in front of his face, “You okay?” No response. Okay, now you were really getting worried. You put a the back of your hands to his forehead and neck, checking his temperature. “Babe? ‘Samu?”</p><p>Osamu opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. He seems to shake himself out of it, suddenly engulfing you in his arms. You startle but let yourself be held. Osamu pushes you down on the bed, arms still around you as he rests his chest on your chest. Your hands automatically start to rub calming strokes on his back and lightly stroke his hair.</p><p>“‘Samu? What’s wrong?” You ask quietly.</p><p>Osamu looks up at you, “Yer…not mad at me?”</p><p>Your eyebrows furrow in confusion as you meet his gaze. “Why would I be mad at you?”</p><p>Now it was Osamu’s turn to look confused. “…’Cause I forgot our date?”</p><p>You pause. “Our date which is for…tomorrow…?”</p><p>You see Osamu’s expression range from confusion as he struggles to remember the date; his mind retracing his week. <em>We did inventory on Tuesday; then ’Tsumu dropped by the day after, new recipe was out on Thursday, wait no– Wednesday too. Yukira-san switched shifts with Suzuki for Thursday. Or was that Wednesday? Y/N’s workin’ overtime Thursday…and Friday? Wait, no, today is Friday. Wait…shit.</em></p><p>You couldn’t hold back your laughter as you look at Osamu’s face morphing into realization then to embarrassment. He buries his face on your chest but you can see how the tip of his ears had turned red. “‘Samu! Did ya panic ‘cause you thought it was tonight?”</p><p>You cackle as you hear his embarrassed, “Shut up.” You try to push him off you to look at his face, but he just rolls over to hide his face in the sheets. You poke at his sides, still giggling. “Babe. Babe. Babe~ ‘Samu~” you coo at his ear.</p><p>He groans turning over onto his back, hands covering his face. “‘Samu, babe, what happened?” you ask still grinning and giggling. He sighs, arms lying defeatedly on the bed. He looks at you, pouting. “Thought it was already Saturday.”</p><p>You giggle. “Yeah, that figures. You’ve been working too much.” You shove him off the bed, while he dramatically slides off onto the ground, still feeling embarrassed. “Go change your clothes and wash up.” You laugh, watching Osamu crawl and exaggerate his struggle to stand, grumbling towards the bathroom.</p><p>You sit on the bed patiently, checking your phone. You open up a new message: “Y/N-san, we got a full staff tomorrow so Miya-san can take the day off if he wants to.” You fondly smile, quickly typing out your thanks to Yukira-san. You sigh, shaking your head. Osamu really needs to get some rest.</p><p>Speaking of, he shuffles out the bathroom, yawning. You open up your arms to him and he drops on the bed into your arms. You leave a soft kiss on his temple as Osamu just inhales your scent. You hum, stroking his hair softly, letting him relax against you.</p><p>Osamu yawns out, “What time are we goin’ t’m’rrow?”</p><p>“Can just move it to next week so we can sleep in.”</p><p>“But–“ Osamu starts, pulling away from your embrace.</p><p>“You need to rest, love.”</p><p>“But the reservations–“</p><p>You wave your hand distractedly, pulling a plaint Osamu back into your arms. “It’s fine, I can just get another.”</p><p>Osamu stays quiet momentarily, then pushing himself up to kiss you on the lips. You smile as his lips met yours, gently returning the kiss. He rolls over, this time pulling you to his chest, an arm around you.</p><p>Eyes already closed, he mumbles sleepily, “Can’t believe I mixed up the damn day.”</p><p>You let out a soft snort, but Osamu continues indignantly, “Was really worried too! Thought yer furious.”</p><p>You bite your lips from cackling. A sleepy Osamu ranting is a rare and enjoyable sight. He slurs, “Thought yer gonna break up with me. Yukira-san said I was ignorin’ ya…”</p><p>You can hear Osamu’s breaths slow down as he starts drifting off to sleep, but you couldn’t help suddenly sitting up and gently slapping his chest. He jolts awake, “Wha–“</p><p>“Miya Osamu!” you declare and he tense at the use of his full name, “As if I’d break up with you over a silly date.” You kiss him and he relaxes once more. You settle back by his side, head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. You smile in satisfaction when his breathing evens out.</p><p>You reach out for your phone slowly, opening up your messages. You frown seeing the online statuses lit up in the group chat.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>= JACKALS ARE THE BEST =</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> Why r y’all still awake?</p><p><strong>Bokuto:</strong> Y/N!</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Y/N!</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> Y/N-sis!</p><p><strong>Sakusa:</strong> Go the fuck to sleep</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Hru? Am at Kenma’s. We r havin a game night w sum former Karasuno n Nekoma VC members</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> Ah, say hi to em for me</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> Bokuto</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> Oy! Don’t ignore me!</p><p><strong>Sakusa:</strong> Oy Atsumu did u take Adriah’s kneepads?</p><p><strong>Bokuto:</strong> Y/N Im gettin enuf sleep I swear plz dont be mad</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> Ye he left em at the gym I’ll bring em tom</p><p><strong>Sakusa:</strong> K</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> Nah, just askin’ if u wanna take my reservation for two at some resto</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> Y r ya cancellin on ‘Samu :O</p><p><strong>Bokuto:</strong> Sure ill ask Akaashi. Send me deets</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> Stop ignorin me</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> Omi-omi</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sakusa is offline.</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> OMI-OMI DONT IGNORE ME</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> G’nyt Sakusa-san!</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Wer r u Bokuto-san?</p><p><strong>Bokuto:</strong> Akaashi’s</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> Oy! Y/N!</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> ‘Tsumu get me new reservations</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> I can get 2 wks worth of the special pudding u like</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> Deal</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> Thx &lt;3 Also dont stay up so late</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Y/N is offline.</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> Y/N!!!!!! Dammit ill just msg u tom &gt;:C</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> G’nyt Y/N!</p><p><strong>Bokuto:</strong> G’nyt thx 4 reservations &lt;3</p><p>You lock your phone, quietly reaching to the side to put it on the bedside table.You freeze when Osamu stirs. The arm around your form tightens to pull you even closer against him. You could barely make out the words he murmur, “Love ya. ’S why ’ll marry ya.” You feel your face get warm as you relax against Osamu. Closing your eyes you whisper, “Damn it, say that to me when you’re awake.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>